I Wont Cry
by animea-aholic
Summary: Ann has lost her love. read here how she expresses herself with a song.  songfic: Behind this hazeleyes, Kelly Clarkson.


**You wont see me cry**

**Song: Behind these hazel eyes, Kelly Clarkson.**

**Just because this song is so sad and awesome at the sime time, it hurts.**

**I do not own harvest moon nor Kelly Clarkson in any way, shape or form...**

**creepy.**

_Seems like just yesterday_

_you were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_you're arns around me tight, unbreakable like nothing could go wrong_

And I ironically thought I was the happiest person on earth. But ofcours it cannot stay that way. Someone just had to crush it. Doomed to be sad forever. The only way I survived my mothers death were your strong arms, wich always would shyly wrap around me. I was able to stand so strong because of you.

_Now I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I am barely hanging on_

I feel the worst I've ever felt. This time there is no replacement to fill that hole inside me. My dreams are full of your love. The only thing that keeps me standing are my father and the inn.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_can't deny, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

I had it all planned out for us. It also worked conveniently that the whinery was next door. We would get married. A beautiful blue feather you would buy first. I would take over the inn and you would go to work five minutes before you actually had to start. A goodbye kiss before you went to your duty. But when you left me I got no reassuring kiss. You left me alone, broken into thousand billion pieces. And the worst thing is that I can't deny, nor can I pretend that I've never loved you, 'cause goddes, I loved you so much.

_Broken up, deep inside_

_but you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes._

And of course I wont let you see how I really feel. My stubborn blockhead nature, that's how you always called it. But you always knew how I felt, just a look in my hazel eyes and you would see the whole different world in me.

_I told you everything_

_opened up and let you in_

_you made me feel alright_

_for once in my life_.

I remember the moments were I told you about my life. Evrytime a little bit. And so you gained my thrust. You made me feel like it wasn't my fault mom died. Heck you even made me happy. Always was I waiting for your return to the inn after work. Tired and sweaty you would ask me for a glass of Ice tea. Always the same.

_Now all that's left for me_

_is what I pretend to be_

_so together, but broken up inside._

Nowadays I can hold my tears in. I still feel the urge to cry and crowl up. And everytime I see you, you take another piece of me. I smile but my eyes don't smile with it. I talk to others but I have no genuine interest in what they are saying. People ask me how I am doing and they always get the same answer: "fine! I am happy, can't you see?" And for them it seems enough. But it doesn't seem enough for me.

_'cause I can't breath_

_no, I cant sleep_

_I am barely hangin'on._

And everytime I try to forget about you, you just seem to pop up in my head more and more. I totally depended on you, and now you're gone it's like you took ol' Ellens wheelchair away.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm thorn into pieces_

_can't deny, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_but you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes._

And you know I am broken. You can see it all. And it hurts you too 'cause I know you still love me. But because of circumstances our love can't be granted. Our stories wont have a happy ending. And so I keep to stand strong for the both of us. But it seems, I fail greatly.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_for hating you, I blame myself_

_seeing you, it kills me now_

_no, I don't cry on the outside_

_anymore..._

_anymore..._

And I really hated you when we broke up. I am really egoistical for wanting you to be at my side for forever. And so I blame myself for everything that has happened. From the beginning, where I fell in love with you, to the point where we are stranded now. All that I have gained is the experience of getting you heart snatched away and a deep black endlees hole deep, deep inside me. But I wont cry anymore.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm thorn into pieces_

_can't deny, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_but you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm thorn into pieces_

_can't deny, can't pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up, deep inside_

_but you wont get to see the tears I cry_

_behind these hazel eyes._

**Aww, Ann, dont be sad..we still love you. So everyone knows who the dude is right?**


End file.
